Sparks Fly
by PrettyBandgirl XD
Summary: My first ever songfic. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. It's about Klaus and Isadora on a rainy night at Prufrock Prep with the song Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.


**Hello! I got lost while on writers block so I came up with a songfic! No, if it's bad, don't make fun of me. I wrote it at a long day of school. Hope you enjoy! =D**

The rain pounded on the Orphan's shack. Water dripped from the fungi covered roof and crabs scurried across the floor.

_**CLICK!**_

The crabs hurried to get away from the loud noises.

"I'm ex-haust-ed!" Klaus Baudelaire, soaked with rain, exclaimed as he fell onto his hay bed.

"Tell me about it!" Isadora Quagmire, also soaked, exclaimed landing next to him.

"Maybe we shouldn't have finished our homework so fast. We could still be in the library with Violet and Duncan," Klaus said.

"Yeah." Things got quieter. Then Isadora interrupted the silence. "Now what?"

"Who knows," Klaus sighed. "Read. Write. Dance. Sing."

"I like singing," Isadora said before he could list anything else.

"Then let's sing." Klaus stopped. "I can't sing. You go ahead."

"Okay. You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm...

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_**Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain**_

_**Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain**_

_**'Cause I see Sparks Fly**_

_**Whenever you smile**_

_**Get me with those green eyes, baby**_

_**As the lights go down**_

_**Give me something that'll haunt me**_

_**When you're not around**_

_**'Cause I see Sparks Fly**_

_**Whenever you smile**_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you, I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently_

_But I wish you would_

_**Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain**_

_**Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain**_

_**'Cause I see Sparks Fly**_

_**Whenever you smile**_

_**Get me with those green eyes, baby**_

_**As the lights go down**_

_**Give me something that'll haunt me**_

_**When you're not around**_

_**'Cause I see Sparks Fly**_

_**Whenever you smile**_

_I run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'm captivated by you, baby_

_Like a fireworks show_

_**Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain**_

_**Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain**_

_**'Cause I see Sparks Fly**_

_**Whenever you smile**_

_**Get me with those green eyes, baby**_

_**As the lights go down**_

_**Give me something that'll haunt me**_

_**When you're not around**_

_**'Cause I see Sparks Fly**_

_**Whenever you smile**_

"Hey hold the phone," Klaus said when she was done. "I have green eyes." Isadora looked at him.

"Yeah you do." Silence. "So maybe you should do what the song said." Klaus took her hand in his.

"Maybe I will," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Isadora watched Klaus as she floated away on Hector's balloon. When she could see him no more, she sang.<p>

_**Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain**_

_**Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain**_

_**'Cause I see Sparks Fly**_

_**Whenever you smile**_

_**Get me with those green eyes, baby**_

_**As the lights go down**_

_**Give me something that'll haunt me**_

_**When you're not around**_

_**'Cause I see Sparks Fly**_

_**Whenever you smile**_

**Whatcha think? Is it okay? I've been listening to this song All day. Oh by the way, the last bit was during The Vile Village. You know, when Isadora and Duncan had been flying away in Hector's air balloon. Hope that wasn't too confusing.**

**THE SONG WAS **_**Sparks Fly **_**BY Taylor Swift.**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


End file.
